sindhueuropayomfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedhuismos mythology
Swedhuismos mythology '''is the body of myths of the Swedhuismos religion that is based on '''Proto-Indo-European mythology. Kosmogentis (Cosmogony) It began with Ghā́nos, which was unformed mass, where all the elements were jumbled up together in a shapeless heap. Hot wrestled with cold, heavy with weightless, soft with hard, and wet with dry in one body. Ghā́nos can be portrayed as either male or female. Mánus is the God of god of peace and sovereignty, while Yemós is one of the first of the Gā́gontes. Mánus and Yemós traverse the cosmos, accompanied by the primordial goddess cow, Cōus Mātēr. Mánus and Yemós decide to create the world. Mánus sacrifices Yemós, which Yemós' body becomes the Earth, “His bones are the rocks, his blood made the rivers and seas, his hair the trees and plants, his breath became the winds, his eyes the Sun and the Moon, and his brain the clouds.” Mánus was therefore the first priest, and Yemós the first to die. Yemós (or his soul) went to the land of death and became its ruler. In so doing, he established the pathway to death. The Underworld has three realms, Peridhoighos (Paradise), Kréqom (The Border, that is of the living and the dead), and Ṇbhudhnóm (Abyss). As the divine first mortal (or the first demigod), he is especially appealed to for help with trauma and to assist the dead. He is prayed to at funerals and whenever people remember their dead. The world is viewed in the form of a tree, the Cī́drewom, or Tree of Life, the Cosmic Tree that connects the cosmos. It is fed from the Flaming Well Récis, The cosmic pattern is established, this is called the Ártus. This pattern is predictable. The water outside the cosmic tree is disorder, while the Cī́drewom is order. Dānu is cut open, creating every river in the world. The Five Great Elements (earth, water, fire, air, and aether) are now established. Diwós Sūnéwes, are twin horse gods, who pull the wagons of the Moon and Sun. They fight over Sā́wḷ, kidnapping her and causing night and day. The Milky Way is the abdomen of Cōus Mātēr. Each star is a calf of Cōus Mātēr. They later grow up as a herd of cows, whose milk gives the blue glow. The Gods and Gā́gontes battle in the Ḱoryos Woiḱuménās. Perqū́nos goes on a quest for the apples/nektēr of immortality, is helped by one of the Wentōs. Dyēus Pətḗr establishes the Ṇgórā Déiwōm (assembly of the gods). Clouds or Cows stolen from Dyēus Pətḗr by Wélṇos, then returned. Perqū́nos kills Wélṇos to bring about summer. Wélṇos brings about winter/drought. Mánus creates the first human beings from ash trees, Trítos and Ílyā. “They, Trítos and Ílyā shall be created from ash trees.” Tritos later helps Perqū́nos kill Ṇchis, the three-headed serpent with a bronze weapon given to him by Ílyā. Trítos is now the first warrior and ensures that the cycle of mutual giving between gods and humans may continue. Áqōm Népot melts the ice, causing a flood. Dhghomunóm wistoqoyom (The history of Humans) "Mánus then, fashioned Trítos and Ílyā from ash trees, the first of human kind. This is why we are called oskōs. For it is our hair is the leaves, our skin is the tree bark, the branches our arms, our sinews are the roots, the inner core of the tree is our bones, and the sap is our blood. May powers auspicious come to us from every side, never deceived, unhindered, and victorious, That the Gods ever may be with us for our gain, our guardians day by day unceasing in their care. May the auspicious favor of the Gods be ours, on us descend the bounty of the righteous Gods. The friendship of the Gods have we devoutly sought: so may the Gods extend our life that we may live." Category:Swedhuismos Category:Mythology Category:Religion